Problem: Evaluate
\[\begin{vmatrix} y + 1 & y & y \\ y & y + 1 & y \\ y & y & y + 1 \end{vmatrix}.\]
We can expand the determinant as follows:
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} y + 1 & y & y \\ y & y + 1 & y \\ y & y & y + 1 \end{vmatrix} &= (y + 1)\begin{vmatrix} y + 1 & y \\ y & y + 1 \end{vmatrix} - y \begin{vmatrix} y & y \\ y & y + 1 \end{vmatrix} + y \begin{vmatrix} y & y + 1 \\ y & y \end{vmatrix} \\
&= (y + 1)((y + 1)(y + 1) - y^2) - y(y(y + 1) - y^2) + y(y^2 - y(y + 1)) \\
&= \boxed{3y + 1}.
\end{align*}